deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl 'CJ' Johnson
Carl 'CJ' Johnson is one of the main protagonist of the video game series, Grand Theft Auto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Carl Johnson vs The Demoman * Franklin Clinton vs Carl Johnson * Jacket VS CJ * Carl Johnson vs Niko Bellic Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Carl "CJ" Johnson * Born in San Andreas, Los Santos, Grove Street'', Johnson House (Stated by Sweet),'' in 1968 * First African-American player / protagonist in the GTA series or first African-American player / protagonist in the GTA 3D Universe * Gang-banger / "Gangsta" * Second-in-command of the Los Santos-based street gang, the Grove Street Family * Became Madd Dogg's manager, until Madd Dogg directed to retire in 1994 * Family: ** Unnamed Father ("Never knew" him) ** Beverly Johnson (Deceased Mother) ** Sean "Sweet" Johnson (Elder brother) ** Kendl Johnson (Younger Sister) ** Brian Johnson (Deceased Youngest brother) * Owned properties / businesses ** Doherty Garage ** Four Dragons Casino (33% stake) ** Wang Cars ** Zero RC ** Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard History After he has resided at Liberty City for five years to escape from the pressures of life, he was informed by his brother that his mother was murdered which is why he is returning from Liberty City to Los Santos. He misses the funeral but decides to stay and prove his loyalty to his brother Sweet and to the Grove Street Families. Carl then begins to help the Grove Street Families and weaken their rivals, as well as establishing a business empire throughout the State of San Andreas. (Wiki) Weapons, Abilities, and Stats * Body armour ** Protects him from bullets and other * Stats ** Respect+ ** Stamina ** Muscle (can lift or even deadlift 320 ibs) ** Fat (but has to lose some weight in order to start some missions and was stated by Big Smoke that he got "thinned out" after 5 years later) ** Sex appeal * Master of martial arts (Gym) ** Boxing ** Kung fu ** Muay Thai * Vehicle skill schools ** Driving school ** Bike School ** Pilot School ** Boat School * Jetpack: ** Plus, CJ can only carry a Pistol, TEC 9, Micro-SMG or a Sawn-off Shotgun while on it * Weapons: ** Hand *** Fist *** Brass Knuckles ** Melee Weapons *** Knife *** Golf Club *** Shovel *** Pool Cue *** Nightstick *** Baseball Bat *** Katana *** Chainsaw ** Handguns *** Pistol **** Rate of fire: 165 RPM (poor), 200 (gangster), 300 (hitman dual-wielded) *** Silenced Pistol **** Rate of fire: 130 (poor), 150 (gangster), 165 (hitman) *** Desert Eagle **** Rate of fire: 65 (poor), 75 (gangster), 85 (hitman) ** Shotguns *** Pump-Action Shotgun **** Rate of fire: 55 RPM *** Sawn-off Shotgun **** Rate of fire: 200 (poor & gangster), 400 (hitman dual-wielded) *** Combat Shotgun **** Rate of fire: 150 (poor), 180 (gangster & hitman) ** Submachine Guns *** Tec-9 **** Rate of fire: 450 (poor & gangster), 900 (hitman dual-wielded) *** Micro-Uz''i'' (Micro-SMG) **** Rate of fire: 450 (poor & gangster), 900 (hitman dual-wielded) *** SMG **** Rate of fire: 650 RPM ** Assault Rifles *** AK-47 **** Rate of fire: 450 RPM *** M4 **** Rate of fire: 450 RPM ** Rifles *** Sniper Rifle **** Rate of fire: 55 RPM *** Rifle **** Rate of fire: 55 RPM ** Heavy Weapons *** Flamethrower **** Rate of fire: 180 *** Rocket Launcher (Bazooka) **** Rate of fire: 55 *** Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher **** Rate of fire: 55 *** Minigun **** Rate of fire: 1800 RPM ** Explosives *** Tear Gas *** Molotov Cocktail *** Frag Grenade *** Satchel Charges ** Handheld Items *** Fire Extinguisher **** Rate of fire: 1800 *** Spray Can **** Rate of fire: 1200 *** Camera **** Rate of fire: 33 ** Gifts *** Flowers *** Cane *** Dildo *** Vibrator ** Gear *** Night Vision Goggles *** Thermal Vision Goggles *** Parachute ** Others *** Detonator ** Deleted beta vehicles, weapons and features *** Skateboard ** Cheats *** (Player can use them anytime, even during missions) Feats * Talented rapper * Worked with Joey (Salvatore Leone's son) in Liberty City * Evaded the Ballas (a "drive by" car) on a BMX bike and safely reached back to Grove Street, alongside Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke (Big Smoke, Sweet & Kendl) * Fleed off the pizza place from the counter with a shotgun and drove Ryder back to Grove Street (Ryder) * Followed the damn train on a Motorbike and killed the members of Vagos traveling to San Fierro, alongside Big Smoke (Wrong side of the tracks) * Held off the National guard "weekend soldiers" while robbing the crates, alongside Ryder (Robbing Uncle Sam) * Saved Big Smoke from the Russian Mafia in the Atrium, held them off while on a BF-400 bike (passenger) to escape and survived by jumping over the ramp of a Packer truck just before it explodes (Just Business) * Beat Cesar in a race (High Stakes, Low-rider) * Rescued Sweet in the motel, took down a SWAT helicopter on rooftop and held off the cops (cars and bikes) with an AK-47 while on the run (Reuniting the Families) * Beat Claude Speed (GTA 3 player) in a race (Farewell my love...) '' * Destroyed the construction site portables and buried a Foreman (in the mobile toilet) alive with concrete (''Deconstruction) * Sneakily tailed/followed a reporter to the interview without being seen and kills him along with the "Target" with a sniper rifle (Snail Trail) * Killed T-Bone Mendez (alongside Cesar) and Ryder (Pier 69) * Survived a helicopter crash into the water (after been shoot down by a rocket launcher) got onto the ship, and killed The Snakehead (leader of the Da Nang Boys gang) in a sword fight or other (The Da Nang Thang) * Got into a plane full of explosives on a bike before it took off and planted a bomb inside and got out by freefalling with the parachute (Stowaway) * Broke in to the US military's underground lab in Area 69 and stole a "$60,000,000" Jet pack without a "plan" (Black Project) * Survived jumping off the dam to the water (Dam and Blast) * Set up plans and preperations for the heist. And robbed the Mafia Casino (Caligula's casino) along with Woozie and the crew (Architectural Espionage to Breaking the Bank at Caligula's) * Outwitted and fought his rival gangs, Army, Chinese, the LSPD/Police, Russians, and the Mafia (etc) while was young and inexperienced * Killed Officer Eddie Pulaski (High Noon) * Stole a Shamal plane by jumped out of his Dodo and got on it while in the air (WTF) and kills the hitmens and a pilot inside (Freefall) * Flew to Liberty City and killed Forelli and his bodyguards (Saint Mark's Bistro) * Stole a military jet from the amphibious assault ship (Vertical Bird) * Took over 2 territories, alongside Sweet (Grove 4 Life) * Helped Cesar and his gang get their territory back (Los Desperados) * Took over 35% of gang territories, before starting the final mission (End of the line) * Took care of Big Smoke and killed Officer Frank Tenpenny (End of the line) * (Including deleted missions / mission mods) ** Retrieved his car at the police station, secured impound (Impounded) Faults * Still very human (without cheats...) * Still young, dumb and inexperience * Often finds himself in bad situations * Has less pure ruthlessness violent personality unlike the other GTA protagonists (due to living situation) * Has to lose weight in order to start some missions * Failed to follow the damn train (depends on how the player goes...) * Got a condom stuck on his face while swimming in Santa Maria * Lost to Woozie, who is blind, in a driving game Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Grand Theft Auto characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rockstar Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Capcom Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Criminals